


Vautrin's Offer

by bacchantetriste



Category: La Comédie Humaine - Honoré de Balzac
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacchantetriste/pseuds/bacchantetriste
Summary: Eugene is intrigued by some interesting noises coming from Vautrin's room. He's even more intrigued when he finds himself hard up for cash, and Vautrin makes him an offer he doesn't want to refuse.





	Vautrin's Offer

Eugene miserably tried to convince his weak eyes to focus on the dreary legal text he was reviewing under the dim candlelight. His fondness for the glamour of aristocratic society ensured that the only time for work was in the dead of night, and Mme. Vauquer’s lodging-house seemed more prone to disruption and noise in the late hours than during all other times of the day. His attention was constantly under siege by closing doors, hushed voices, and soft footsteps; subtle noises that suggested a subterfuge that distracted him more than if the noises had been made without consideration for the late hour. 

Tonight it was the sound of murmurs and two sets of soft footsteps on the staircase that drew him from his studies. Suspecting that one of the sets of footsteps in question belonged to M. Vautrin, Eugene immediately found himself more interested in the nocturnal activities of his enigmatic housemate than in the intricacies of the Code. He quietly slipped out of his room and peered down the stairwell, ensuring he was out of sight of the men below. Vautrin ascended the stairs, quietly singing to his companion, a young dark-haired man. Upon reaching the second story landing, Eugene saw Vautrin grin, whisper something in the younger man’s ear, and veritably push the younger man into his room. 

The door remained slightly ajar behind them, and Eugene saw a sliver of light emit from the opening. He waited there, motionless, all thoughts of his law text forgotten, eager for any hint that might reveal the meaning of this mystery, but from his vantage-point he could only make out the sounds of two men breathing. 

Sensing that something of interest was occurring, he began to tiptoe slowly down the stairs towards the second floor, until he found himself directly in front of Vautrin’s room. His heart pounding in his chest, he peered through the crack of the door, and found that he could not comprehend what he was seeing. Vautrin was standing at the door with his waistcoat undone, trousers loose. His face was extremely flushed, and his mouth was slightly agape and emitting strangely laborious breathing. Eugene slowly followed Vautrin’s line of sight towards an area hidden by the door, and he finally understood that the other man was kneeling behind it. 

This revelation, that such an event might occur so naturally in a boarding-house, moreover, that one man could bring such pleasure to another man so readily, shocked him so physically, that he thought that a lightening bolt had struck him. Vautrin was becoming more and more flustered in response to the soft, wet noises that emanated from behind the door. His heavy breathing began to crescendo to low moans that made Eugene ache and burn. Suddenly, Vautrin pulled away and stepped backwards. His cock was large, thick, and gloriously swollen, decorated with a base of fiery red hair that gave him a beast-like appearance. 

Eugene’s cock jumped from a comfortable state of arousal to a very obvious erection, and he was unable to prevent himself from gasping. Vautrin raised his head and glared directly into Eugene’s eyes. Eugene was completely stunned as Vautrin made a quick assessment of the situation, his face broke into a grin, and then he winked! 

The wink terrified Eugene even more than the initial shock of being discovered, and he nodded his head as if in apology, then loudly stumbled back upstairs. Vautrin’s door slammed shut. Eugene shut his own door, sighed heavily, and threw himself onto his bed. 

The blood in his temples and in his cock throbbed furiously. He groaned with fear, shame, and frustration. Finally, unable to prevent himself from his impulses, he rolled onto his back, pulled open his trousers, and began to pleasure himself. He worked his cock the way he always did, his fingers gripped tightly around the shaft, using his thumb to pleasure the tip as he stroked up and down. He wanted to know what it felt like to be Vautrin, to have himself deep inside someone’s mouth. Eugene wet his fingers in his mouth, and rubbed them over his bare tip. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine that a wet tongue was running over him. He pushed harder, trying to heighten the illusion, but the sensation soon became coarse and disappointing. 

He resumed his normal method of pleasuring himself, gently stroking up and down his shaft, lifting his hips off the bed to thrust more deeply into his hand. He began to think about Vautrin again, standing in the crack of the door, his cock out, the way he had thrust himself into the other man’s mouth, coming undone, moaning and grunting with pleasure. Eugene tightened his grip. He couldn’t believe he was going to cum thinking about this. He reached down with his other hand, and gently brushed against his balls, the delicate sensation making his legs twitch. 

God, he thought, unable to restrain his breathing and panting heavily, did Vautrin cum inside his lover’s mouth? His legs began to shake, and he started to moan a little bit with each stroke. He wanted to touch Vautrin so badly. He wanted to run his fingers through the thick soft curls of Vautrin’s belly, and lower, much lower. He wanted to feel that warm, thick, pulsing organ in his hand. He thought about taking the place of the man behind the door, kissing Vautrin’s thighs and cock and pubes, licking the tip of his cock, making him cum with his tongue. 

Eugene’s leg muscles began to tense more and more, and he knew that he was on the verge of release. He quickly stood up, pulled out his handkerchief, worked his cock as hard and as fast as he could, and came heavily into it. He fell back onto his bed, exhausted and spent. The feelings of guilt struck him by the time his head had hit the pillow. What had he been debauching himself to? His housemate? He had been thinking about sucking his housemate’s cock? How absurd! 

The next morning, Eugene woke very late, almost believing that the events of the previous night had been a strange dream, brought about by the fear of failing his law examinations. But no, he sighed as he stepped on a very crusty handkerchief, it had not been a dream. 

He dressed himself in fresh clothes, and very timidly entered the dining room, believing that Vautrin would have already left the house. 

“Ah! You are breakfasting late today as well,” commented Mme. Vauquer. 

Eugene inwardly groaned. Vautrin was still seated at the breakfast table, and addressed him with a very knowing smile as he took his seat. 

“Yes,” Eugene said dully to Mme. Vauquer, refusing to so much as glance at Vautrin again, “I was up late studying.” 

“Eugene has given up law, Mama,” said Vautrin very loudly. “He is going to become a doctor instead.”

Eugene sat at the table sullenly, as Mme. Vauquer brought him some boiled pears. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” he said.

“Oh really? I was not aware that it is now mandatory for law students to learn human anatomy.”

“M. Vautrin!” 

“Come now, young man, ” said Vautrin in a fatherly tone, after checking to ensure that Mme. Vauquer was out of earshot, “let us discuss the issue at hand. You are twenty-one, and you have made your first conquest. Therefore, you are convinced that you understand everything about human pleasure. But why do you frown? Could it be that your darling Delphine has not yet surrendered to you? My dear boy, when your face alone commends you to be worthy of a queen, you would be mad to persist in being rejected by a woman who has already sullied herself.

“So, here you are, as stainless and beautiful as an eglantine, uncorrupted by pretty women. And here am I. Would you believe that I am as pure as you? I have never fucked a cunt, when there are far riper fruit to choose from,” he selected a pear from Eugene’s plate, and bit into it seductively. 

“A pretty mouth, “ he continued, “a charming fair ass, or a delicious thick cock; these, my boy, are the only fruits worth plucking. I have a fine cock myself, as you know, and I would not be adverse to putting it at your service, if you so desire.”

“M. Vautrin!”

Vautrin snorted. “You young people are so stubborn! Do you really believe the taste of a cock could do any harm to the world! Why don’t you find out for yourself? I’ll even make you an offer for it. You’re young and you need the money. Five thousand francs.” 

“That sounds like prostitution!” cried Eugene. “How frightful!” 

“Calm yourself, child,” said Vautrin. “How prudish you are! Besides, I am doing you a great favour. I have no doubt that I could seduce you, despite your pure morals, but that would take time, and then you would complain that I had corrupted you. I am giving you an opportunity to act on your desires without compromising your lofty morals, for afterwards you can insist to yourself that you only did it for the money.” 

“You are an outrageous, disgusting man,” cried Eugene. “I wouldn’t debase myself for all the money in the world!” 

Eugene made to say more, but just at this crucial moment a man arrived, indicating that he had a message for him. 

Hastily opening it, Eugene quickly read as follows: 

_Eugene my dear, I have ruined everything again. I owe five thousand francs, and I haven’t enough to pay. If I cannot pay by tomorrow, I will assuredly die. I will await you at midnight._

_Eternally yours,_

_Delphine_

A strange foreboding struck him. Delphine required five thousand francs, the exact sum that Vautrin was willing to pay him! Had Vautrin, his tempter, predicted all of this? 

He looked up at Vautrin, who was still watching him curiously. Vautrin raised both eyebrows and smiled. Eugene blushed furiously. Last night he had allowed himself to be seduced by the idea of Vautrin. However, he reasoned, the fair and sophisticated Delphine more strongly appealed to his tastes. But Delphine had still not allowed him to make love to her, and she certainly never would if he did not provide her with the five thousand francs. 

Was this to be his fate, he thought, to find himself between the legs of his housemate so that he might find favour with Delphine? 

“I have to leave,” he announced loudly, standing up. 

“Will I see you tonight, my boy?” said Vautrin. 

Eugene ignored him. I’ll pawn my watch and go to the gaming-house again, he thought. Fortune will decide the outcome! 

 

 

He lost every square he played. 

He threw down the last of his chips and left the gaming-house, ignoring the stares and the jeers. He could almost see Vautrin’s confident smile, his powerful hands; that fantastic, terrifying cock looming before him. God, he wanted something so badly, but was it Delphine, or Vautrin, or the glimmer of the far-off city of his dreams? 

He had no money for a cab, so it was dark by the time he returned home. He marched up to the second floor, and saw that Vautrin’s door was ajar. The light that had seduced him into this confusion was beckoning to him. He pushed the door open without asking. 

“You’re here,” said Vautrin very calmly. He was sitting on his bed, fully clothed, reading a book with an Italian title. 

Eugene made to speak, but choked on his words. 

“Don’t cry, my boy,” said Vautrin softly, slowly putting his book down. 

“I’m not crying,” he retorted. “Are we going to do this or not?”

“Yes,” Vautrin said. “Take off your cravat—your shirt too. And then come into bed with me. A boy with your prospects shouldn’t get his knees dirty.”

Vautrin unbuttoned and discarded his waistcoat. Eyes meeting Eugene’s, he removed his shirt in one fluid motion, and revealed a broad chest covered in thick red hair. Eugene followed Vautrin’s instructions, slowly revealing his slender figure and smooth skin, and feeling quiet naked and childlike compared to Vautrin’s masculine form. 

Eugene slowly moved towards the bed, and Vautrin held out his arms and embraced him. To his surprise, the caress was gentle and loving, as if Vautrin feared to hurt him. He felt Vautrin kissing him on his neck just behind his ear. The inconsistency between the cruel and seductive man and this strange new softness unnerved him, so he said simply, “I am ready.” 

Vautrin undid his trousers, and pulled out his cock, which was already half-swollen, in that comical state between soft and at attention. Eugene was not about to balk at this new challenge. He hastily bent over and took the tip of the appendage into his mouth, sliding himself as far down onto the shaft as was conceivable. 

Vautrin moaned helplessly, entwining his fingers in Eugene’s hair, and pushing him even closer onto his cock. Tears rolled out of Eugene’s eyes as he started to gag, his nose buried in Vautrin’s autumn-red curls. 

“Fuck you’re lewd,” said Vautrin, pushing Eugene off of him. “But you need to ease yourself into it if you don’t want to choke. A cock must be savoured. Go again, but only suck on the tip.” He repositioned his dick towards Eugene’s mouth, and Eugene blindly followed his instructions. 

“That’s right,” Vautrin said. “Suck on it nice and wet and tight, spit on it, lick it with your tongue, kiss it. Lavish your attentions onto it. It’s a fine cock isn’t it? Good boy. And use your hand to frig my shaft at the same time.”

He stroked Eugene’s head and purred as Eugene began to develop a pace of sucking and stroking. He pushed Eugene’s head further and further onto his shaft. 

“Eugene,” he moaned. “I need you to look at me. Look up at me with your mouth around my cock. Oh yes, just like that.” 

Vautrin began to moan again, and Eugene tasted something bitter and salty which made him began to gag, so he pulled away from Vautrin. He kneeled on all fours and began to dry-heave. Vautrin’s cock bobbed before him, pre-cum still dribbling out of the tip. Eugene was vaguely aware of how pathetic he looked, with his small and hairless body, his face flushed, his own cock helplessly erect and straining at the fabric of his trousers.

“Do you see this,” said Vautrin, drawing a finger against the white substance, and bringing it to his mouth. “This is the most delicious proof of the effect that you have on me. You’ll learn to enjoy the taste. Now try again.” 

Eugene began again, taking Vautrin into his mouth, gently sucking and tonguing at the slit of his cock, trying to enjoy that strange flavour. 

“Good boy,” Vautrin said, “Nice and slow like that. Fuck, Eugene, your mouth feels so good.” Eugene continued his endeavors. He was beginning to enjoy Vautrin’s little moans and pants, and the feeling of Vautrin’s large strong hands pressed against his head.

“That’s good enough,” Vautrin said suddenly. “Let me finish.”

He pushed Eugene’s head away, seized his own cock, and frigged himself vigorously for a few seconds. After a few deep moans, he released himself prodigiously onto his chest and belly. Eugene gasped to see the contrast of the thick white fluid mixed in with the bright red hair. Vautrin was completely still for a few seconds, breathing heavily. Then he stood up, matter-of-factly.

“What time is it?” he said, “I promised Mama I would go to the opera with her. Oh, you haven’t got a watch. ” 

He reached down for his shirt, and threw it back on, rubbing it against his chest and belly to soak up his cum. 

“You aren’t going to . . .?”

“What?” snapped Vautrin. 

“Never mind.”

“I suppose you use a handkerchief like a pompous aristocrat,” Vautrin muttered to himself. “Well, here’s your payment,” he said, handing Eugene some banknotes from his wallet. “Come back tomorrow after dinner, and if you like, we can do something more about this.” He grabbed Eugene’s erection through his pants, eliciting a startled yelp, pushed him out of the room, and called out, “Mama,” in his booming voice. 

 

 

Eugene could not prevent himself from returning to the memory of the taste of Vautrin’s cock, the feeling of thick hands entwined in his hair, and the sounds that Vautrin made when he came all over himself. He had already been forced to rapidly conceal a growing erection three times that morning. He decided to go to his room to give himself a little bit of a release so that he could move on with his day, and ended up spending a good part of the day in his bed frigging himself. 

He completely forgot about Delphine and the money until mid-afternoon, and by that point he had almost lost all desire to see her again. He had the money sent to her as a matter of principle, wrote her a curt note, went to dinner, and eagerly walked up to Vautrin’s room, his cock already at attention again. 

“Let me see you,” Vautrin purred, as soon as Eugene entered, reaching a hand down Eugene’s drawers and squeezing his erection. Eugene was seized with an intense pleasure to feel such a strong hand enclosed around him. Vautrin extricated Eugene from his trousers and began to frig him in earnest. 

“You have a fine cock, my boy,” said Vautrin. “Delicate and small, but precisely one of the prettiest I have ever seen.” He gave Eugene’s cock a final tug, and then began to undress, revealing the entirety of his strong, stocky body. Eugene imitated him, followed Vautrin to the bed, and made to assume the position of the previous night. 

“No, my boy, tonight is for you,” Vautrin murmured, pushing him away gently. “We can do whatever your heart desires. I can frig you, suck you, fuck you; anything you prefer. I want to be a generous lover. Although,” Vautrin bent over, and exposed his curvy and hairy ass to Eugene, “I would not be adverse to you pleasuring me with that charming little cock of yours.”

“Won’t that hurt?” cried out Eugene.

“Not if you lubricate your cock first. Then the feeling is quite delicious.”

Vautrin left the bed, and returned with a small bottle of oil. He poured some of the mixture into Eugene’s hand. 

“Use your fingers first,” he instructed, displaying his ass again to Eugene. 

Eugene spread the mixture over his fingers, and carefully applied a finger to the opening. Vautrin’s asshole was warm and wet, and the hairs that surrounded it were fine and soft. With a small amount of pressure, his finger easily slid inside. 

“That’s good,” said Vautrin. 

Eugene nervously began to pump his finger back and forth within Vautrin’s ass. The pressure was tight, but with Vautrin’s encouragement he was soon able to introduce a second finger. Vautrin was moaning and pushing himself back onto Eugene’s fingers, so Eugene added the pressure of a third. He was amazed that Vautrin’s asshole could stretch to accommodate the width. Fuck, Vautrin wanted him.

“Eugene, I need your adorable little cock inside of me,” Vautrin pleaded.

Eugene shivered. 

“I’m not hard,” he said. 

“Well, hurry up and get hard,” said Vautrin impatiently. 

Eugene began to frig himself, but his cock felt numb. He tried to focus on that terribly erotic sight of Vautrin and his gorgeous ass, bent over and begging to be fucked, but he couldn’t work himself into a state of arousal. He was on the brink of his sexual debut, and his cock was, by some cruel irony, lifeless just when he needed it to be erect more than ever.

“Let Papa take care of it for you,” Vautrin finally sighed. He pushed Eugene onto his back and took him into his mouth. After a few deft sucks on Eugene’s tip, Vautrin making adorable moaning noises on his cock, he felt himself growing to full attention. 

Once Eugene was completely erect, Vautrin was not about to wait for the student to worry himself into a second bout of impotence. He rubbed oil onto Eugene’s cock, straddled the boy, and slowly lowered himself onto the erection. 

Eugene had never felt anything more wonderful in his entire life. Vautrin’s asshole was incredibly warm and tight on his cock. Vautrin slowly ground his hips against Eugene a few times, and then desperately began to ride up and down the shaft. 

“Slow down, I’m going to cum,” Eugene pleaded, though Vautrin had not ridden up and down his cock more than five times. 

Vautrin was using Eugene’s cock for his own pleasure, completely insouciant to Eugene’s whines and gasps. Eugene squeezed his eyes shut and whined, trying to prolong his release as long as possible, but he was already coming inside Vautrin. His orgasm was long and powerful and almost painful, and finally Vautrin was forced to stop. 

Eugene saw Vautrin’s disappointed and puzzled expression, but he did not feel embarrassed at all for his poor performance. Instead, he began to laugh. He was so ridiculously happy! He had experienced the most glorious pleasure in his life, and the misfortune of ending it so abruptly was not about to discourage him. 

“Well,” he said, standing up abruptly, “I have to study.” 

“But my boy, we’ve only just begun,” called out Vautrin from the bed. Eugene eyed Vautrin’s beautiful and seductive organ, so large and thick that he shivered to imagine how tightly it would fit inside him. He decided that would save that ecstasy for another day. 

“I’ll come back tomorrow,” he said as he made to close Vautrin’s door. “I know I’ll last longer next time.”

Eugene paused. 

“And you can’t call me ‘boy’ anymore,” he said teasingly through the slit of the door, “I’m a _man_ now.”

With that, he charged back upstairs and sat down in front of his law books, using his newfound clarity to tackle another few pages of the Code. Meanwhile, Vautrin, quite stunned by Eugene’s confident attitude, found himself smiling at having had the good fortune to encounter such an adorable lover at Mme. Vauquer’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my good friend who knows exactly who he is.


End file.
